Okita Souji
(Forward) |number = 17 |element = Fire |team = Zanark Domain (former player) |seiyuu = Kaji Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 026 (Chrono Stone)}} Okita Souji ( ) is a character introduced in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Ace swordsman of the Shinsengumi. Burns with passion despite his illness."'' Appearance He has violet hair and violet eyes. He also has bright, tanned skin. He has normal height and has two katana (sword) with him by his side. He either wears his normal shinsengumi uniform when at work and training or his white kimono for sleeping/resting. Personality He is serious and perseveres in training every moment. Okita is very proud of the Shinsengumi and has a strong tenacity of protecting bakufuku that doesn't even care about his illness. Plot In episode 26, he was first shown working hard in training, but he immediately coughed badly (probably due to his illness) and ended up lying down on his futon. He wanted to get up from his futon but both incidents made his subordinate worried for his condition. In episode 27, he and his subordinate were interrupted from a conversation by Zanark when he entered Okita's room. As he demanded to know Kondou Isami's location and why Zanark was wearing the commander's haori, Zanark used his Sphere Device to mind control both of them. Despite having successfully done so with Okita's subordinate, Okita resisted and used his katana to stop hypnosis before it was too late for him. Impressed, Zanark asked him his name. When the swordsman answered his question, Zanark laughed as he found the one he was looking for. He then lent some of his power to Okita, temporary healing his disease and giving him the freedom to move since he was unable to with his illness. Zanark then ordered Okita to fight with Sakamoto Ryouma. As he was exiting the Shinsengumi gates, he received information from one of his clansman that Sakamoto Ryouma was seen in the river bank. Arriving there, he promptly attacked Sakamoto with his katana, but the other easily dodged his swings. When Okita was about to strike him, he was interrupted by Tsurugi's shoot. As Zanark arrives with a few of his Zanark Domain's teammates, he enlists Okita as one of the players that would confront Raimon in a soccer battle. As it began, he quickly received a pass from Engiru and dribbled against Tenma. For most of the match he was focused on man marking Sakamoto Ryouma and because of that Fei makes a tactic that enables them to win the soccer battle. Tenma became surprised with what Okita could do using Zanark's power. As Okita attempted a shoot against Shinsuke's goal, Sakamoto Ryouma stole the ball. After the match, his illness comes back and Okita realizes that Zanark was testing him all along. Sakamoto Ryouma left afterwards and Tsurugi asks Okita why he had to go that far. With a sad look, Okita replied that he did not have much time left to live; and with Sakamoto Ryouma eliminating the bakufuku, the Shinsengumi will not stand for it as it is their duty to protect the bakufuku. Tsurugi realize that Okita looked and acted just like his older brother, after Okita states he is willing to throw his life to protect what is needed to be protected. In episode 28, he engaged in another match against Raimon. This time, having received more power from Zanark, he was much more quick. However, after Rasetsu scored Zanark Domain's second goal with Ogre Blade by breaking through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed, he stated that he hadn't more power left. He was then replaced by Shura and sat at Raimon's bench. In episode 29, after hearing that Tsurugi needed more power to be faster and to protect what was important to him, Okita offered his power to him, so that with that power, the striker would be able to do what he wanted. With this, Daisuke ordered Wonderbot to do the Mixi Max between the two, which was successfully done. After the match, he thanked Tsurugi for making him remember the feeling of being alive. Game appearance Character avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' To recruit Okita, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Topic': Prodigy Swordsman (天才剣士の話題, obtained at the Mansion Street) *'Photo': Maple Quarters (屯所のもみじの写真, taken before the Shinsenguumi HQ) *'Topic': Legendary Swordsmith (伝説の刀鍛冶の話題, obtained at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *'Encounter': Meet Okita! (At the Shinsenguumi HQ) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Okita, ten characters have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Sensu no Yoisensu (センスのよい扇子, randomly dropped from Flash Dancer (フラッシュダンサー) outside the Kogarashi manor) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou dorm car 2) *'Topic': Ninja and Samurai (忍者と侍の話題, obtained at Raimon's budoukan) *'Records': Transcendent Destruction (すべてを超越した破壊力, exceed 10000 total power in a match) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) * (Taisen route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Real Legends' *'Bakumatsu Daybreaks' Gallery Okita resisting to Zanak's mind control CS27HQ.png|Okita resisting Zanark's Sphere Device mind control. Okita with Sword CS27 HQ.png|Okita charging towards Sakamoto with his sword. Okita being hit by Tsurugi's shoot CS27HQ.png|Okita being hit by Tsurugi's shoot. Okita in his Zanark Domain uniform CS 27.png|Okita in Zanark Domain. Okita's illness taking over CS 28.png|Okita's illness taking over. Okita offering his power CS 29 HQ.png|Okita offering his power to Tsurugi. Okita thanking Tsurugi CS29 HQ.png|Okita thanking Tsurugi for making him remember the feeling of being alive. IG-10-038.PNG|IG-10-038. Okita Souji's Entry.png|Okita in the All Players Directory. Trivia *He is based on a real historical figure, Okita Souji, who is the captain of the special police force, Shinsengumi. *According to the actual history, Okita has suffered from tuberculosis, heart stroke and anemia. Due to that, he has a tendency to cough and feel ill in the anime. *In episode 29, Tsurugi's movement when mixi maxed with Okita is the same as his description in Hasha no Seiten, "A speedy striker as quick as lightning, who cuts up the field like a lightning bolt." *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1867 so he was 23 or 25 years old then. See also *Okita Souji Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users